A New Beginning
by The Weasley
Summary: My first published fic yay! The only reason this is rated PG-13 is because this gets kinda mushy and most people under 13 don't wanna read stuff like that. At least I don't think they do . . anyhoo this story has a new char added. Well that's all I think
1. Jade:A History

Well mina this is it . . . . my first published fic! ^u^ Well I've decided to write about Harry Potter but you already knew that since you're reading this. Okay well this takes place during the 3rd book so um don't read this if you haven't read it yet 'cuz there will be major spoilers in here. Oh yeah! there's gonna be a new char. in here to find out about them you'll have to read Muhaha! One more thing! I don't own any of the songs or the plot line of the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is my char.  
-da author  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Jade sighed blissfully as she looked at the beautiful full moon. "it's such a beautiful night. I'm going to miss all this when I go back to Solstice." Solstice School of Witch craft and Wizardry was where she would be going to school tomorrow. Jade was definitely not a normal girl well only half normal. For Jade was a witch. But not a full witch for her mother was of muggle parentage.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Jade's on the roof again!" "Then again I wont miss Casey at all." Casey was Jade's 3 year old brother and was always tattling on everyone. "JADE! get off the roof!" "all right" Jade glared at her brother. "squealer" "Mom! Jade's calling me names!" "I am not! and Casey's in my room again!" "Casey get out of your sisters room!" "ha ha" "I'll get you back for that later sis." Casey left her room looking both sad and angry that he hadn't gotten his sister in trouble. "Wow for once I actually won a battle with the squirt. Wiginn!" she giggled to her self about the word she and her friend had made up. Jade's mother knocked on the door.   
  
"Jade?" "Yes mom?" "You are already packed right? You know how much I hate last minuet packing." "Yea mom I'm all packed" "We'll be heading to the airport at about 6 tomorrow okay?" "okay mom bye" Jade shut her door and flopped down on her bed. " Tomorrow I'll be at Solstice finally." She drifted off into an easy sleep not knowing of the danger that was lurking at the airport tomorrow morning.  
** the next morning **   
  
"Jade! are you ready?" " Yes mom I'm ready." "Well this is it. my third year at Solstice . . . . I can hardly wait! At last I won't have to put up with annoying little brothers anymore!" They loaded her and her families things in the trunk. "Where are you guys going?" "To visit grandma in Texas didn't we tell you?" "Uh no." "Well we are going to visit grandma okay?" "Um okay . . ." They finish loading up their luggage and drove to the airport. They got their tickets witch were being held for them at the front counter.   
  
Finally they had to go down separate corridors to reach their flights. "Bye sweetie I'll miss you." "I'll miss you to mom and you to dad." "Didn't you forget to say goodbye to someone?" "No just you and dad. I'm not gonna miss Casey one bit bye!" She pushed her cart quickly down the corridor to avoid a scolding. She sat down to rest while she waited for her ticket number to be called. After what seemed about a half an hour her number was called. She finally boarded the plain and about 15 min later it took off. She could still hear the flight attendant as sleep over took her " . . . thank you for traveling with us on this beautiful morning of September 11 we hope you have a nice flight."  
  
  
Well the Prologue is finished! What do you think? Do you like it? PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!! Well I guess you have no choice if ya hate it now do ya? Well if and only if I see some positive reviews will I continue. Well I'll stop boring you all to death Ja!  
-Jade  
  



	2. Off to Hogwarts?

Well now we get to the real fic. I'm skipping some parts on purpose so that you don't fall asleep on your asses lol. Same as last time I don't own anything 'cept Jade Ja!  
  
  
A New Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Jade was up at the crack of dawn. She ate breakfast and headed off to Kings Cross where she was dropped off with her trunk . "Well now what am I supposed to do?" Her owl Selest was screeching at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Hush now I'll sing your favorite song" 'Born for a Western sky Baby owl want's to fly. He was free, when they let him be. Brave as a hunter's son the land was his till he met a gun. He was free till they let him be. In a land without a friend, will there be an empty sky? Where the owl used to fly in the wind?' at the sound of her melodic voice her owl calmed instantly. "I'll sing the rest to you later on the train if I can ever find platform 9 3/4" She then spotted a group of about 9 people one of whom was carrying an owl. "Well I guess that answers my question. I'll just ask one of them." She walked over to the group and tapped the shoulder of a tall thin mad who was going bald.   
  
"May I help you?" "Do you by any chance know where platform 9 3/4 is?" " Yes. You just walk right through platforms 9 and 10. Here I'll let you go first." "Thank you very much." "Hold on just minute Harry let this young lady go first" "Okay" The group of 9 parted and let her pass. She pushed her cart towards the area between platforms 9 and ten. She pushed her cart straight up to the wall. "Well here goes nothing." She quickly pushed her cart through the wall and found herself in the hidden platform of 9 3/4. She looked at a very large scarlet engine and walked closer to get a better look at it.  
  
  
  
"Harry? did that girl look familiar to you?" Ron asked? "No not really . . . ." "How about you Hermione? She look familiar?" "No not really. How does she look familiar?" " It's kinda like one of those people you've seen before but never talked to." "Maybe you saw her at Diagon Alley?" "Nah I don't think so. I know I've seen her somewhere else . . . ." " Quit jabbering and start loading up your luggage!"Mrs.Weasley said "Okay mum we will."  
  
  
  
"Finally!" Jade exclaimed as she at last found an empty compartment. "Didn't know teacher's rode the Hogwarts Express." She said as she eyed the sleeping adult in the compartment. "Oh well. I found an empty compartment and that's all that's important." She settled herself down on one of the seats. Suddenly the compartment door opened.   
  
"Is there room for 3 more people?" asked a boy with brilliant green eyes and a shock of unkempt black hair." "Lemme see . . . yeah there is." "Thank goodness!" said a girl with very bushy brown hair. "I thought we'd never find a place to sit" The trio came in and sat down. "Are you a first year?" questioned a boy with bright red hair and many freckles. "No I just swiched schools I'm Jade."   
  
"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger." " I'm Ron Weasley." "And I'm Harry Potter." "The Harry Potter?" "Yes the Harry Potter who survived Voldermont's attack." Jade didn't look the least bit shocked. If fact her facial expression didn't change one bit. Both Ron and Hermione grimaced. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" "Don't worry about it. I don't see why people don't wanna say his name. I mean Voldermont is such a weird name. Me and my friends in London made fun of his name all the time." "Well I guess it is a weird name . . . ." Ron said uncertainly.  
  
"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Everyone awake in the compartment turned and looked at the speaker which happened to be Draco Mafloy and his groupies Crabbe and Goyal. "Who are you?" Jade asked. "WHO am I?" He said "I'm Draco Mafloy the richest pure-blood on this train and probably in Great Britain." "Interesting . . . . How much money do you have on you now?"   
  
"Just my allowance of 100 Galleons." He said casually "That's your allowance?" "Why? are you as poor as Weasley over there?" Mafloy jerked his head toward Ron as he spoke. "Why I oughta . . ." "That's all the allowance you get? My allowance is at least 1,000 Galleons." "WHAT??? You lie!" "See for yourself." She opened up a small leather pouch which had obviously been enchanted to make it lighter with more room inside.   
  
"Satisfied?" Mafloy was gawking at the amount of money she had in her bag. Professor Lupin gave a snort. "Who's that?" He said taking a step back. "New teacher," Harry said "what were you saying?" " Lets get out of here, come on." and with that Mafloy, Crabbe and Goyle left. Soon afterwards the witch with the food cart came. When they had taken what they wanted Harry opened up his money bag to pay the witch but Jade got there first. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay. I've got more than enough." Before Harry could stop her she had already paid the witch and was sitting back down.  
  
They all sat there getting to know each other for the next 1 1/2 hours. "Jade? What's that on your shirt?" Ron was pointing to the Dragon Ball Z T-shirt she was wearing. "Oh. You mean my Dragon Ball Z T-shirt?" "Dragon Ball Z . . .?" "It's Muggle cartoon show." "What's a cartoon?" Jade went in to a lengthy explanation which included: Cartoons, Anime, Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, and a few other animes that she watched.   
  
"So basically it's a bunch of idiots that fly around fighting evil right?" "Yeah. That's a perfect description." "How do you know so much about the muggle world?" "Oh. well you see-" But before she could finish the train stopped so suddenly that Jade was knocked straight across the compartment and into Harry who had been sitting opposite her and they both tumbled to the floor.   
  
"Hey . . . are you all right?" Harry said softly. When she herd his voice she immediately sat up into somewhat of a sitting position blushing because of the way that they had landed. Harry's back and shoulders were propped up against the bottom of the sofa (AN: it's not really a sofa but since I don't know what's it's called I'm gone call it that) in the compartment and Jade landed with her head and shoulders in his lap. "Yeah I'm fine the train just stopped so suddenly . . . . . are we here already?" "We shouldn't be there yet." Hermione said looking at her watch. Then suddenly the lamps went out all at once . . . . . . .  
  
Ha Ha Ha! a cliffhanger! maybe I'll write more . . . . or maybe I'll leave it this way till I get enough good reviews to urge me on! Muwhahaha! Oh yeah I wouldn't have written this if not for my good friend K-chan! ( Kim ) Thanks Kim this might have never been written if not for you! Ja!  
-Jade 


End file.
